My Little Runaway Sunflower
by Lady Ashley
Summary: Sunflower is a young country raised by Russia with love and care, she just doesn't know about vital details about herself. She decides to runaway and see the world, what will her actions cause?
1. Running Away

"But father! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to help!" The small child with pure blue eyes, and long blonde hair done in a nice braid. Tears threatened to go down her face, No! I won't cry!. played through her head many times. It was hard to. She didn't want to see one of the Baltic States get beaten... From her father.

She did believe she was adopted, that her parents just gave her up. Well it was a lot like that. She swore to find her real parents to give them a piece of her mind.

Well she was actually a country, a young one though. Russia was the only one to take her in. Raised her as his own. He called her his little sunflower. So she went by Sunflower all the time due to unknowing of vital details about her and about her past.

"Dear. Go to your room like a good girl, da~". She could tell Russia was using his innocent look to get her to go.

Sunflower only nodded, "Oki' father. Da!" She quickly walked off to her father's work room.

She didn't want anyone else to get hurt on her behalf. She locked out all sounds in her head, no noise to hear anyway. She then looked throughout all of the drawers, looking for some kind of money.

She went through the drawers. Anger building up in her. It was her fault. How would her father react of she left? She didn't want to think about that. Not now, not ever. Nothing is going to stop her. Not even her.

She opened one last drawer. A small box was in it, she reached for it with her pale hands, picking it up. She quietly opened it, she picked the gold necklace, it had a blue Sapphire in a shape of s flower. She slipped it on. Russia often took the necklace away from her but she felt it was a part of her. Then she dug deep into the drawer grabbing some money that she might need.

Then she grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and some ink and wrote in Russian.

_Dear Dad..._

_I'm just really sorry. I need some more freedom. I want to explore further that this frozen tundra. And a few other reasons... So well... I'm leaving just for a little bit. Don't worry. I will come back to you, because you're my most loved person in my life._

_Your Sunflower ~_

_P.S. Tell Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia, that I love them very much also! _

She then folded it up, and set it on his desk.

She slowly sneaked into her room; she hoped the noises she heard weren't a cry in pain.

Her room was fit for a princess. It was downright beautiful. She opened her closet door; she pulled out her biggest winter coat putting it on. She sighed not believing that she's doing this. She planned this many times. But still. The adrenaline in her was increasing. She got her satchel put a few pair of clothes in it, money, and a picture that had Russia, the three Baltic counties, and her aunts: Ukraine and Belarus.

They were nice over all. At times a little creepy. One aunt, Belarus is well seems insane, well she always tells Russia 'become one with me!'. Sunflower didn't quite get it though, why did her dad look scared sometimes around her aunt. It was just really super weird. The aunt Ukraine, she always seemed to be busy, and her boss often made her stay away from dad which always worried Sunflower more than it should. Then the Baltic Countries, she always found them sweet and loving, but she felt that they were weary of her. Like should tell her dad something and they would get hurt. Then a cringe of gilt hit her, I was her fault that the plate fell and broke, and they're taking the blame… She even tried to explain to her father, but it didn't work.

It's just her fault! She didn't want others to be hurt because of her, that was the truest reason…. But she did want to explore. She always wanted to feel warmth, from the sun on a pretty blue beach. It didn't matter where. Just away from all of this icy tundra. She sighed, looking into her mirror.

A beautiful young child is what she saw. Incent blue eyes, long blonde hair to match it. Her eyes marched the color of her sapphire that she was wearing around her neck. Her long winter coat was yellow and brown; she was sure when she wore this she felt like a sunflower. She looked like any other young country.

Her eyes were always full of wonder after she found the library. She learned that she loved to read and right. She often read history books, this how she learned about the other countries, it made her want to go so badly. What would it be like to meet this England? Or Austria? Or any other country. She wanted to know what the rest of the world was like, not from pictures, not from a book, but with her own two eyes.

She later looked down at her feet, now the hunt for the snow boots. She searched her room, without her boots she would surely wouldn't last ten minutes outside in that blizzard. She put her hand under her bed feeling for it. Her hand touched something cold and smooth, it was metal. She grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a revolver. She gasped.

"What da hell-" Is all she said. She has heard others say the curse word often so she sometimes said it.

She examined the gun, checking for bullets… It was fully loaded.

She didn't know what to think, a fully loaded gun under her bed. Is there a right reaction for this?

She remembered Russia teaching her how to shoot, load, and how to hide a gun so no one suspects a thing at all. Did he put this here? In case of danger? She didn't know. She didn't really want to know that much.

She decided to keep the gun with her, it may come in handy. She isn't afraid pf shooting anyone. She will hurt someone if they mess with her. It was the pain the person had to go through after is what scared her beyond end.

When she finally found her shoes in her closet, she slipped them on. She was still staring at the gun in her hand. It seemed to make her feel safe and in danger at the same time… Without thinking much of it she turned on the safety and slipped it into her right boot.

She looked into the mirror one last time. She felt ready, her bag, coat, necklace, shoes. Just one last thing, she opened up a drawer, she pulled out a bright yellow sundress. It was beautiful, it could be saw as if it could glow. It also had white and outlines of flowers on it. It always made her feel at piece at the world just looking at it. Maybe now she can finally wear it and not be stuck inside.

She smiled a little, she knew what she was about to do was dumb and dangerous, but it still hasn't stopped her yet.

She then walked to her window, she listened as the wind howled and roared, as a reminder, stay inside.

She then put on her brown leather gloves..

"It's now or never, da.." She muttered to herself as her pushed open the window. A sudden breeze hit her, it sent chills down her spine.

She sighed, and smiled. The first step. She only had to beat this coldness. Then maybe she could see a beach for the first time. Maybe try some pasta.

Then she jumped out the window landing in the soft plush snow. She quickly closed her window.

She may only be a few feet from the house. It still made her happy though.

She started to slowly walk, she saw the path, and she knew it lead to a nearby town, Moscow. It was the capital of Russia.

As she slowly walked she started to feel tired, she was cold, her feet hurt, her nose was numb, everything was against her. She still moved forward. Finally after who the hell knows how long of walking she made it to the city.

She always kept her head down, and she walked towards the airport. She was going to sneak onto a plane that left to a nice warm place.

She felt a few stares at her but she still moved forward. She just didn't care anymore. It was just that.

She kept thinking. Did she make the right choice? How much was she going to regret it? What is the outcome? Would she get hurt? Would everything get worse? She just felt that she wanted to cry. She didn't because she had to be strong. She didn't want to look weak.

She went through the doors unnoticed. She was even able to pass through security unnoticed. Was she that small? That unnoticeable? She couldn't believe it. Things were finally going her way.

She found people entering a plane; she knew her luck wouldn't last forever, so she went for it.

It looked like a couple was giving their tickets to the person up front. As they were handing in the tickets she stood right next to them. As they walked to the plane she stayed behind them to keep from getting noticed. As they entered the plane she picked a seat in the mere back.

The plane seemed fancy. Was this first class? Did she just sneak onto a plane full of government officials? She sighed, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

The speaker turned on "дамы и господа (ladies and gentlemen), Please sit down and relax. Next stop Rome, Italy.."

That's when it hit her. That's where the next world meeting was to be held soon, she read her dad's calendar to know when he'll be gone.

Well, the luck wasn't exactly with her at this moment. It was against her. But she was also very excited.

She'll be able to see the other countries just that the countries back at home will be there to.

She gently laid her head down and fell asleep, het bag right against her, and her necklace in her right hand.


	2. Painful Ride

_~The Painful Ride ~_

Sunflower slept silently on the plane, the ride was only going to take a little less than 6 hours so she didn't have to worry about it staying on a plane for too long.

When the plane first took off she felt that she wanted to throw up, and curl up into a little ball at the same time. It felt like her bones were shaking crazily, she felt like she was being swung around. When she peeked out the window she saw as the ground was slowly farther and farther away.

She woke up a few times due to turbulence. That's when she panicked the most. When the plane shakes what do you think is going to happen, it's going to go down and crash. It's just the human mind to think of the worst; it's just how it works.

Those few times were the only times she looked outside. The sight sickened her, it did look beautiful though.

Floating above the clouds, like a beautiful bird, then the ground below, so small you couldn't even see people, it just made her feel so small. She was just a speck of dust to the rest of the world. A normal human that just wants to be free as a bird, isn't that everyone's' dream?

She started to think about Russia, what would he do? How would he react? All she knew is that he would be less than happy. She already misses him so much, and it's only been about 3 hours sense she left the house.

She reached into her bag taking out the picture; she let a tear flow down her face onto the picture. She was starting to regret doing this, much less thinking of this. She sighed..

"Daddy… I already miss you so much.." _Please forgive me, forgive me for my craziness_. She whispered to herself, she was hugging the picture.

As she was crying an attendant walked to her seat, "Are you alright, miss? Where are your parents? I believe you're a little too young to be traveling on your own."

Sunflower wiped her tears instantly, she can't even cry without someone appearing like magic. She looked up at the woman. "I'm perfectly fine! My parents are at home, I'm going to visit my family in Rome. And I'm 14 thank you very much!" She tried to keep her innocent face for the first part, but only sneered the last part. To be honest she thought, or was rather told she 10. A runaway 10 year old, amazing right? It's just that she looks like a five year old is what through off most people. She never understood why, why did she look so small for her age. It sucked so much, often being called baby, or pipsqueak.

There was a reason why she was home schooled, because once at a private school she was getting picked on when she was going home for looking so young. Once she had enough she beat the living crap out of the boys, her only weapon was some metal pipe she found on the ground. She wasn't totally sure, but she thought she killed one of the boys because he was lying lifelessly on the ground. Blood was dripping from all of them, mostly their faces were bruised. The boys were bleeding, pools of blood appearing under them, blood dripping off the side of their heads. Tears flowing from some of their eyes, whimpering, and sounds of pain from them. Blood was all over her, staining her yellow coat a dangerous pink, blood splatters were on her face, she then realized she had fun beating them up. That's when she dropped the pipe and ran all the way back home... She was homeschooled from then on, unknowing of what happened to the boys, she didn't really want to know either.

The lady just looked at her, surprised at what Sunflower said that she's 14, she didn't belive it but she just went with it., "I'm completely sorry, but would you like a drink?"

Sunflower only nods, her expression seeming happier now "Yes please! Water would do da~"

She knew was a little to mean but it was hard not to get mad for basically being called a baby. She quickly folds up the paper and puts it back in her bag, maybe not looking at it she wouldn't cry.

The lady handed Sunflower a bottle of water, she seemed a little shaky. Did Sunflower yell that loud?

She started regretting yelling at the lady, but there was no way she was going to say sorry.

"Thank you, da" She said, she opened up the water bottle taking a sip, it reminded how hungry she was..

"Sorry, to bother you, is there any food?" Sunflower tried to ask nicely, I guess bwing away from home could get to you.

"Hm-m" The lady left going to get a small snack of the so-called-14-year-old.

It only left Sunflower to herself looked down at her boot, seeing the revolver, only staring at it. Would she have to use it? If she did, on who? What would happen to the person? '_Damn it, I don't want to kill anyone else!' _She silently thought to herself.

"Please fasten your seat belts, we're going through slight turbulence" The pilot bluntly stated; the put on your seat belt light flashed on.

"Not again… da" She quickly buckled up; she started to hate planes more and more. These things were in air and that's when anything could go wrong! Crash and burn! Run out of gas! Any number of things could wrong which scared her even more.

She sighed looking at her hands, she looked so pale. Oh so very pale, it reminded her of light that shinned through her window every morning before she got up. White like the snow, soft like snow, that's how she saw her skin, sometimes she saw it has a skin of a corpse. She did rarely get that much sunshine so she has never felt what sunburn feels like, luckily she hasn't had frostbite either.

She put her brown leather gloves back on as she sighs a little, looking at the stains on it, those gloves have been though much. One was the fight with the boys, then a fight with a tree; she had an ax, a tree branch fell and hit her. She was bleeding after that. Then there was on time when she was trying to help Lithuania… She didn't want that image in her head.

Her gloves have been covered in so much blood, not only hers' but others, she knew her gloves would see more blood soon enough.

The plane moved and rattled a little bit, she quickly grabbed onto her seat. It felt like she was going to be flung off the planet. The moving of the plane was terrible to her, and she thought a car was bad; she's trying to imagine a rocket ship. Soon enough the turbulence stopped. She sighed.

"I'm never riding in an airplane ever again da" She spoke softly.

The lady came back and gave her a snack; it was just a normal apple. A normal red apple… A red apple. Red. She always hated the color red, it reminded her the color of fresh blood. Maybe that's why she though Prussia was weird, he does have red eyes. Seems demon ish, don't you think?

"… Thank you…" Sunflower whispered to the lady, it was as soft as a breeze in the fall.

"You're most certainly welcome!" The lady said cheerfully and walked off to tend to the other passengers.

Sunflower looked at the apple, and then took a bite out of it trying her best not to think about the color red. Before she knew it she fell asleep.

_~Her Dream~_

_She was running, all she could hear was something following her with intent to kill. _

_"__NO Stop! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_There was no reply, just a fiend-ish chuckle was all she could hear_

_"__All I want is to be left alone! In peace! I will not join up with any country! I rather be on my own then rely on someone else!" She yelled, not knowing why she even said that.._

_It felt like she was running for hours on end, with the same footsteps behind her. Then she felt unexplainable pain in her head as everything went black._

Sunflower woke up to the plane landing at the airport in Rome. She started to wonder how long she slept. Her dreams only scared her so was quite shaken up when the plane landed. She wanted to scream as the plane touched the ground; she knew she was never getting into another plane ever again in her short life.

When they let the passengers out of the plane she really wanted to kiss the god damn ground.

"Thank god, da" She made sure she had her stuff.

As she walked around in the airport she tried to avoid all cameras because she was sure that her dad has already started looking for her.

As she took a step outside the warm sun hit her. She smiled. This place was so much different from Russia. Even being here made it seem so pretty no snow piles anywhere, you could see the stone ground.

She took off her gloves and tossed them into her bag, with her hands she slowly undid her braid. Her blonde hair went all the way down to her waist, the slight breeze made her hair flow with it.

She started walking in some random direction unknowing were anything was she just wanted to look around before she found a place to stay.

She accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey!" She yelped, then she looked up, her eyes widened a little.

It was a country.


	3. I'm Northern Italy!

**((I Hope I do good. *Squee* I might not be the best as playing as other counties but I promise to do my very best. And please tell me if I did good or bad in hope to get better, Thankies~! And if I messed up on something tell me so I can correct it. ))**

~Really?~

Sunflower's eyes widen, she was looking straight at the Italy, the one in the Axis Powers, not his older brothers who can be quite a bastard at times.

"Ve~! Sorry!" Italy said in his usual cheerful voice, he was wearing his sailor outfit that said: Squad 1. That is usual training outfit with Germany, and Japan.

"Mey, It-it's alright, da" She didn't know what to say, for her to be honest she always wanted to meet the other countries, just already, and she didn't know what to say.

"And what are you wearing? Going to sail the seven seas? Da" She asked without thinking much of it. That was just the first thing that came out of her mouth; she covered her mouth so she didn't say anything more. She doesn't really want to be mean to him anytime soon.

"hehe, I'm hiding from Germany!" Italy said with slight fear in his voice knowing how made Germany would be when he found him.

"Er-why?" Sunflower asked ever so casually, making conversation is good, right? Maybe a new friend, well if she had many. She was just never around anyone, the ones who were around her didn't seem to really like her besides her dad and her aunts.

"Ve… Training! It's so unfun!" Italy wined a little, he really did dislike training. One time he skipped out of it Germany literally stepped on him, stepped on his face!

"Well, I would love to help… But I need to find a place.. to well stay.. well till my family gets here. Bye, till then! Da. Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Sunflower!" She said and she started to walk off, a smile on her face. _Why do the allies hate the axis powers so much. Italy seems so sweet _

Then sunflower felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at Italy.

"Ve! You can stay at my house if you want! Germany shouldn't mind!"

Italy said in his usual cheery voice, a smile was on his adorable face, when Sunflower thought for a moment he put on his puppy dog eyes face. Who could say no to that adorable face. Ever?

"Really? Are you sure? But I would love to, da!" Sunflower seemed happy, she found who can be a new friend but who could ever hate Italy, it's like saying you hate adorable things.

Italy's smile only got bigger, he grabbed her hand. "Let's go then! You have to meet Germany, and Japan! Hopefully Prussia is there!"

"W-wait! Prussia?"Her eyes widened in slight fear, she just wasn't fond of Prussia, she just didn't know why. He just seemed scary to her….

"Ve~? Something wrong" He seemed a little worried.

"Nothing is wrong. Sorry. Umm.. da…" She wanted to change the subject right now. "You're Italy, correct?"

"Yep! Northern Italy! My brother Romano is the Southern half." Italy simply kept his smile, as they walked toward his home, but he still didn't want to run into Germany knowing he would be quite mad at him for skipping out of training, and maybe bringing a child with him.

"Then how come everyone calls you Italy? Instead of Northern Italy? I mean, your brother may be un-happy that he's just referred to as simply Romano. Isn't more respectful to call him Southern Italy?" Sunflower slightly questioned, it did seem disrespectful not also call him Italy if he was also a part of Italy.

"Ve~~~. I guess that could be a reason why he's such a meanie to some at times! But he usually means good!" He stated, keeping the energetic ring in his voice. "But aren't you hot in that winter coat? That's what most wear when going to someplace really, really, cold!"

"Opps~! No wonder it felt like I was an living oven da!" She giggled a little as she followed the pasta loving country, taking a glance at everything she saw. She thought everything was so beautiful, it wasn't that cold, you could walk around without having much worry about a big winter coat. "Can you hold my bag for a quick second, пожалуйста? (Please)" She asked sweetly.

"Sure! No problemlo!" He said, she just couldn't tell why this nation always had a smile plastered on his face. He was slightly started that she just shock in Russian, sense he had heard Russian before, but he just didn't give much thought about it.

Sunflower gave the bag to him, he held it. He was slightly tempted to look inside, but he knew not to because that wasn't very trustworthy of him.

Sunflower quickly took her coat off; her violet colored shirt was clashing with her blue winter pants. She still felt like a potato in the oven, it just wasn't as bad. Her violet shirt sleeves went passed her hands a little bit so she could hide her hands under the sleeves. She always loves it when her shirts are like that.

"Gracias!" She quickly exclaimed as she took her bag back, she stuffed her coat in it, not really caring because you really can't crush clothes.

Sense she was obsessed with learning about other countries she learned a little bit about their languages, so she could speak, and sometimes understand what people are saying.

Italy simply looked at her, but smiled brighter. "You're welcome!" They kept walking.

In soon time they could see his house in the distance. Sunflower was fairly excited, but slightly nervous, as was Italy, he did not want to know how Germany was going to act.

Then they heard this yelling, "ITALLLYYYYYYY!" It was the German yelling, hoping he could find his sometimes lazy ally. Germany was at the door, because when Italy ditches training he sometimes goes to his house, to take a nap, or to make some food.

Italy quickly ran over, Sunflower running close behind, not wanting to lose him, "I'm here Sir!" Italy said as respectfully as he could, Germany always made his show all the respects during training.

Sunflower only hid behind the Italian, she didn't know what to think of Germany, he didn't seem very bad he still seemed scary…

"Italy, vho iz this?" Germany asked calmly, though it looked like he was going to yell at Italy much more later.

"This is Sunflower! I told her she could say here for a little while!" The Italian said happily, though it was to mask that he knew his ally was going to be madder than he already is.

Sunflower stepped out behind Italy, "Hehe…Hi, yeah, I'm Sunflower…" She said slightly nervous which hid her Russian accent. She could tell he wanted to facepalm, and then lecture Italy beyond end… but now wasn't the time.

"Italy…" Germany sighed a little; it was too late now to argue with Italy. He slicked back his hair, he knew he wasn't known for being nice, but he could at least be polite. "I'm Germany." A hint of annoyance was in his voice.

Italy seemed much happier that his best friend hasn't yelled at him yet, much less raise his voice that much.

"Germany… Please! It won't be for that long! Right? Ve!" The Italian looked down at the young girl next to him.

"Is um, two weeks too much? I'm sorry if it is… that's when my family comes into town.." Sunflower looked down a little bit, she hoped two weeks wasn't that much. She was going to use that time till the world conference to pick if she wanted to go back home, or to keep exploring the new world.

Germany simply sighed, he knew if he said no Italy would be begging him till he said yes, but if he said yes, might make even more trouble for him. He just didn't want to waste any more time.

"Alight fine…. Just Italy, you have to watch her." Germany simply said, he kept his expressionless look on his face as he looked down at the Italian with the curl out of place from the rest of his head.

"VE~~~! Thank you Germany!" Italy jumped up and hugged the German, Germany stiffly hugged back. He wasn't totally used to the idea of hugging, but Italy was the clingy type.

Sunflower only smiled, she could see more than a normal friendship growing.

"Now, Italy, you ztill have your training to do." Germany stated sternly, Italy stopped hugging himas he stood up straight.  
>"Aww!" Italy wined a little, but he knew Germany wouldn't let him out of this one. The Italian saluted. "Ok sir!"<p>

Sunflower sort of wondered what kind of training, plus it sort of sounded cool..

"Umm… Is it ok if.. I um… Join in on the training? I'll be bored all alone..da.." She questioned quietly, she wanted to say with Italy, and maybe get Germany not to dislike her…

"Fine" Germany stated, he wasn't too happy with the idea but he at least knew the house wasn't going to be a wreck due to the clean freak he is.

"Danke!" Sunflower said happily.

The trio walked to the back yard, were the training began...


	4. Who the Hell is She?

((Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia… Sunflower is just my character…. And warning: Traces of Greita))

~Who The Hell Is She?~

When they reached the back yard Japan wasn't there, Germany didn't really mind because he knew Japan knew how to fight, Italy not so much. So Germany had training often hoping to make Italy stronger, but… as you can tell not working very well.

Germany cleared his throat, "Today, we're learning how to use a gun correctly" His gaze hit Italy and he nervously laughed.

Then he turned to Sunflower "You can sit out when we're using the guns."

She nodded but was disappointed. "Aww…. Ok"

"Ve~! Can I sit out also!" The Italian asked hoping to catch the German off guard.

"No. Now 100 push-ups right now!" Germany did sound very much like a drill sergeant, which made her wonder, how long has training been going?

Italy quickly dropped right to the ground starting his push-ups, they may not be the best push-ups, but he was doing them correctly. Since Sunflower did want to join in, she took off her boots and put them on the porch, and then she joined Italy with the push-ups.

100 sounded easy at first but in the end both countries were on the ground exhausted, Germany only watched over them to make sure they were doing it right. He went on with his training.

Then it was laps around the house, around the big, large house, hey at least it wasn't a city. Italy, and Sunflower, both complained a little bit, but Germany threatened to make them run more if they kept complaining.

Just this time Germany joined in on the running. They had to run 20 laps around the house, but 30 for complaining.

It was about the 11 lap for Sunflower when The German pulled her aside to ask her a few questions.

"What is it sir? Da. Did I do something wrong?" She asked as innocently as she could, but she felt a little scared. Germany was tall, and a little scary, if you know what I mean.

"I've noticed you have a Russian accent. Yet speak several other languages. Correct?"

"Yeah. I've been traveling.. The last place I visited was Russia." The way she said Russia seemed a little too casual, more than just a name of a country, but like a loved one, and the German could sense that. He could also tell she was lying, he did know some liars over his time.

The German nodded, "Okay, now back to running!"

Sunflower quickly ran off to do her laps; she then went and joined up with Italy.

Germany only shook his head, "There'z something really wrong with the girl…. " He went back to running behind them making sure they didn't slow down.

Italy and Sunflower looked quite tired… After the laps were done, they fell into the cool green grass. Sunflower was never used to this feeling at all, she was used to freezing snow, but the grass felt so good to lay in.

Jetlag finally got to Sunflower, so she fell asleep in the cool grass, a flower was in her hand; it was a beautiful yellow sunflower that she picked.

They decided not to wake her because the next part of training was with the gun, and neither of them felt ok with giving a child a gun.

Germany was the one to pick her up and take her inside; since she was in deep sleep it didn't wake her. He set her on the couch, and put a blanket on her.

Italy put her stuff inside, he really wanted to know what was in it, but he still didn't look in it, when he grabbed the boots, he felt something in the right boot.

So when he went inside he went to Germany, the German was taking out a few guns for training.

"Um, Germany…. You might want to see this.."

"Vhat is it Italy?" He looked over at Italy, seeing he was holding a revolver. "Vhere the hell did you get that!?" Germany quickly stood up walking over to Italy.

"Ve… I found this in Sunflower's boot!" He seemed worried.

"Vhat? We're going to have to keep a close eye on that girl. For now give me the gun" He knew something wrong was with her, but this still didn't explain what. Italy handed the gun to Germany.

"What do we do? Do we act like nothing happened and see what we learn about her?" Italy questioned, Germany nodded.

"Yes."

"Ve~! Alright! I'll go put her stuff in the guest bedroom! Do we still have training?"

"No, I'll put the guns away, and you go do your thing."

"Ok Doitsu!" The Italian ran down stairs, somehow not crashing into anything.

When he got down there he put all of Sunflower's stuff into the guest bedroom, (Which was often used by Prussia when he came).

Then Italy went straight to making Pasta, it was for dinner, like always, and Germany usually ate whatever Italy gave him.

After a while Germany came down the stairs, seeing Italy making pasta, he sighed, but went to cleaning after the messes his friend left.

This went on for about a few hours because he also made garlic bread, but Germany kept cleaning, he was one of the biggest clean freaks ever.

By the time all the food was made, and everything was clean, it was about 6:30 PM.

Italy quickly set the table, he was smiling, and he then went and hugged Germany. The German of course hugged back, but this was normal when Italy was around.

_It was freezing, it was quite, and most of all: peaceful. Nothing, just falling snowflakes painting the sky in white and black. The stars were out of sight from the clouds. It felt like Sunflower knew this place, or even more, lived there once. There were many cabins, light shining out of them. The same name kept coming to her; __Valentina. Valentina Galina. That name kept coming to her, it seemed familiar, but not at the same time. She didn't know what to do, she just stood there in the falling snow, people greeted her. Often being called "Val or Tina". Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the person, it was a tall looking man with white hair, he seemed so kind. Then the man spoke with a calm voice, "Ready to go to the next world meeting Canalralia?" _

That's when she woke up, her breath was quick. Valentina? Galina? Canalralia? What was going on? She didn't remember any of this. She wasn't even a country…

((Reviews would be nice if you have time, a few ideas would be perfect. Thankies~!))


End file.
